


与宇宙，流浪，殉情和爱有关的睡前故事

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace
Kudos: 7





	与宇宙，流浪，殉情和爱有关的睡前故事

其一

绕月兜风

这是我的海妹和他的银河404先生第四百零四次乘坐宇宙汽车绕月兜风旅行。

“404！吃巧克力饼干吗？”

“我在开车啦，笨蛋！”

“张嘴，啊~”

“我们下次去哪里？”

“太阳吧，我们接下来要进行一千零一十五次绕日兜风旅行！”

“我们会被热死吗？”

“唔，不知道，我也没去过，不过要死也是我们两个一起死啦！”

“我有点迫不及待！哈哈！”

录像带里海妹兴奋的蹭进坐在驾驶座上单手开车的银河404先生的怀里，404先生嘴上说着:“呀！笨蛋啊，我在开车啊！”眼角却笑的很开心，空闲的那只手摸摸海妹的头发。“愿意坐上我驶进太阳表面滚烫炽热的熔浆里的汽车吗？要是不愿意，现在我就停车把你送上月球，我其实希望你能快乐的一直一直活下去。”

“你不是知道吗，如果没有你在我身边，我会一直一直不快乐，我也希望你一直一直快乐，生存死亡，无论你选择哪一个，我都希望你一直一直快乐，没有我在身边，你会不快乐，我都知道，我很在乎你的，你知道吗，这辆车里，这个月球，这个银河系，这个宇宙，这个世界，我最最最在乎的就是你了啊。”

海妹强硬的吻上银河404先生的干燥的嘴唇，饼干屑从触碰着的嘴唇缝隙间掉落，飘散在漆黑宇宙里，它可能会被路过的黑洞吞噬，可能会和四处漂泊的小行星拥抱，也可能会就这样一直一直孤孤单单的飘在宇宙里，直到遇上另一点和它同样飘散在宇宙里的饼干屑。

“如果你想就这样结束生命，我希望你带上我，应该是必须带上我，如果你在结束生命之前的前一秒钟想活下去，也必须带上即将死亡的我一起一直一直活下去。你不能抛弃我，不能离开我，不然我会恨你的，我会很伤心很伤心，我可能要坐在月球上哭泣一万年，你不忍心我这样的，对不对。”

银河404先生把汽车调成了自动驾驶模式，他和海妹紧紧拥抱。

“我不忍心的。我会一直一直在你身边 一直一直让你快乐。”

这是海妹寄给我的最后一卷录像带的内容，时间是718天以前。随后我就和海妹失去了联系，不过宇宙琐事报也没有刊登过情侣殉情太阳海的消息。

我坐在海妹和银河404先生第一次相遇的食堂里喝着银河404先生最爱的草莓牛奶，想着海妹和他的银河404先生现在应该一直一直快乐的开着那辆他们最爱的宇宙汽车在宇宙某个角落进行他们不知道第几次的兜风旅行吧。

其二

LONELY and GIRL

oyama酱赶完手边最后一份时尚杂志稿，发送给主编，伸了个懒腰，笔记本右下角显示的时间是凌晨四点，oyama酱点点头，嗯，签售会是下午四点，她还有十二个小时用来睡觉洗澡化妆赶地铁。定好下午一点的闹钟，oyama酱抓抓杂乱的短发，打了个哈欠，从抱枕后面翻出毛绒熊猫眼罩戴好，仰头躺进被动物毛绒玩偶淹没的羽绒被里一秒入睡。

下午一点半，oyama酱踩着湿漉漉的拖鞋急忙坐在化妆镜前，打开尘封了半个月的化妆箱，仔仔细细在脸上涂抹“化学日用品”。

下午两点半，oyama酱背着黑色环保包，踩着舒适的帆布鞋，从钱包里抓出地铁卡，戴上耳机轻快大力的关上门，往地铁口走去。

下午四点，oyama酱准时坐在签售会现场柔软的座椅上。偶像拿着麦克风站在台上向大家问好，啊，他还是那么漂亮，他还是那么帅。oyama酱捂着胸口看向台上的两位偶像。玛丽亚和银河404先生，oyama酱这样称呼对方，当然是私底下自己取的昵称。玛丽亚今天特别兴奋，好几次走下舞台来到粉丝中间，银河404先生每次都无奈的跟在玛丽亚身后，预防玛丽亚做出更电波的行为。虽然每次银河404先生都很马后炮，总是在玛丽亚做完想做的事情之后，出声制止，语气也算不上严厉。oyama酱撇撇嘴，呸，情侣之间的爱的教育罢了。

玛丽亚今天打扮的特别漂亮，黑色破洞牛仔裤紧绷，屁股翘翘的，oyama酱想起上个星期和朋友聊天聊到如果有一天能有机会捏一下玛丽亚的屁股......  
现在就有一个机会，玛丽亚拿了粉丝孩子的奶瓶准备转身回去找一直在他身后站着的银河404先生，oyama酱想她可能一辈子也就这一次机会了。

她趁玛丽亚不注意伸手捏了一下，玛丽亚惊恐的吼声经过电流放大震耳欲聋的传入每一个人的耳朵里。银河404先生疾步上前，抬脚踢开oyama酱的手，呀，银河404先生今天穿的是尖头皮鞋呢，真帅。oyama酱幸福的倒在地上，失去意识之前，她回味着手上柔软紧致的触感，啊，原来是这种感觉呢。

“oyama酱，你醒了吗？”oyama酱费力睁开眼睛，一个中年男子焦急的坐在她身边，看起来很眼熟，oyama酱在脑海里搜寻着关于中年男子的信息。啊！这不是玛丽亚和银河404先生的经纪人嘛！他怎么知道我的名字？oyama酱低头看了一眼自己的衣服，嗯，完完整整的穿在身上。

“oyama酱，你怎么睡着啦？还有三个小时就要表演了，银河404的服装准备好了吗？你都入职三个月了，要打起精神呀！”经纪人拍了拍oyama酱的肩膀，催促她快点从沙发上爬起来。

oyama酱大脑开始当机，她跟着经纪人的指示，来到玛丽亚和银河404先生的休息室。oyama酱小心翼翼忐忑的打开门缝:

“喂！把你手机给我，你在看什么！”玛丽亚咬着吸管噘嘴皱着八字眉凶巴巴的冲银河404先生伸出左手，去抢银河404先生的手机。

“没看什么啊，真没什么。”银河404先生一副看起来很有鬼却强装镇定的表情，oyama酱站在门后直摇头。

“你是不是背着我和谁聊天呢！就上次那个女团！你还给她们团宣传！”

“拜托，什么叫上次那个女团，是你同公司后辈啊，你还说我，你上次还直接动手推人家，当着我的面去碰别人，你也真是不怕我吃醋生气，小坏蛋。”银河404先生把手机收进口袋，顺势坐在沙发上。

“喂！你不会还记着吧，都过去多久了呀。”玛丽亚放下手里的咖啡，跟着银河404先生坐在沙发上。环上银河404先生的肩膀，脑袋来回蹭着银河404先生的手臂:“呀，我知道啦，我下次注意，你刚刚在看什么呢，笑的那么开心。”

“我在看美女的照片。”

“谁呀，谁是美女呀。”玛丽亚抬腿跨坐在银河404先生的腿上，双臂很有心机的挂上银河404先生的脖颈，“欧巴，你在看哪个美女呀。”

银河404先生笑了起来，“一个金发大波美女，另一个是黑发性感小野猫。”

“欧巴，我认识吗？”玛丽亚委屈的缩进银河404先生的怀里，手里玩着银河404先生的黑色领带。“欧巴不喜欢我了吗？”

“你这么想看我就给你看吧。”银河404先生从口袋里掏出手机，划开相册。

“切，又偷看我的照片，真人在你面前还没看够？”玛丽亚不屑的从银河404先生的腿上站起来，准备走到化妆镜前去拿咖啡。

银河404先生拉住玛丽亚的手，把他重新按回自己怀里，“你真坏啊，刚刚还甜甜嗲嗲的喊我欧巴，现在直接转身就走。我要罚你了。”

“罚我，罚我什么。”玛丽亚紧张的把手抵在越来越靠近他的银河404先生的胸前。

就在银河404先生成功亲上海妹的时候。

“oyama酱，你在看什么！”经纪人大力推开oyama酱，oyama酱撞在墙上又失去了意识。

“嗨！请问可以办理两张去往月球的飞船票吗，时间越快越好。”

oyama酱恢复意识，玛丽亚站在她面前一脸担忧的望着她。

“o，oyama酱？”玛丽亚努力认着oyama酱胸前工作证的名字，“请问可以办理两张去月球的飞船票吗？”

“哦哦，好的。”oyama酱低头打开系统，“请问二位的名字是？”

“请，请等一下。”玛丽亚冲后面挥手，银河404先生来到海妹身边，海妹惦着脚，银河404先生低头，玛丽亚凑到银河404先生耳边说悄悄话。

“我们要用真名吗？”

“笨蛋，坐飞船肯定得是真名啊。”

“没关系吗？”

“没关系的，你直接和她说，原因你就说要去参加婚礼。”

“真的没关系吗？”

银河404先生揉了揉玛丽亚的头发，“没关系的，直接告诉她，不用躲躲藏藏。”  
玛丽亚甜甜的笑了起来，右手悄悄和银河404先生十指紧扣。

“姓名是 和 ，行程理由是要去举办婚礼。”

oyama酱楞在原地，“请问兔子是嘉宾吗？”

“兔子？”

“啊，不好意思，我马上给您办理。”

oyama酱把打印好的船票递给玛丽亚和银河404先生，“祝你们一路顺风。”

“谢谢您，呀！你衣服上的是什么！”玛丽亚惊恐的指着oyama酱。

oyama酱低头，是一只黑色的虫，一只体积越变越大的虫，几乎压的oyama酱喘不过气，oyama酱痛苦的躺在地上，再次失去意识。

“大家，我们会和大家永远在一起。我们会好好照顾自己的身体，长久的长久的活跃在大家的眼前。”

oyama酱手里拿着毛巾，看向舞台上的大屏幕。

什么也看不见，只能依稀看见舞台上有两束光打在oyama酱熟悉又陌生的两个人身上。面容模模糊糊，声音断断续续。

音箱里重复着，爱，永远，感谢，在一起。

再多的就感受不到了。

永远在一起啊。oyama酱想，专一和爱，好像简明又容易，难懂又困难。时间真奇妙，短暂而漫长，一场con只有短短两三个小时，留下的记忆却能延续到oyama酱老到再也蹦不了迪刷不动手机。爱可能也是这样，今晚的爱已经满到快要从oyama酱的眼里奔涌而出。一场集会结束，共同欢呼尖叫的伙伴，各自回到自己的生活轨迹里。下一次，再下一次，再再下一次，又因为同样的目的和爱聚集在一起，直到oyama酱老到再也蹦不了迪刷不动手机。

除了感谢和爱，oyama酱再也想不出其它词语来形容玛丽亚和银河404先生。

获得的爱也好感情也好快乐也好，都是巨大又实在的。追星不好吗？oyama酱觉得非常好，追星的意义就如同生活本质。短暂又漫长的生命，一定要用爱和快乐填满。

下午一点半，oyama酱踩着湿漉漉的拖鞋急忙坐在化妆镜前，打开尘封了半个月的化妆箱，仔仔细细在脸上涂抹“化学日用品”。

下午两点半，oyama酱背着黑色环保包，踩着舒适的帆布鞋，从钱包里抓出地铁卡，戴上耳机轻快大力的关上门，往地铁口走去。

下午四点，oyama酱准时坐在签售会现场柔软的座椅上。偶像拿着麦克风站在台上向大家问好，啊，他还是那么漂亮，他还是那么帅。oyama酱捂着胸口看向台上的两位偶像。玛丽亚和银河404先生，oyama酱这样称呼对方，当然是私底下自己取的昵称。


End file.
